Face the consequences, Odd
by Lycan180
Summary: Odd and Roxas find out some news that will make or brake them. runaway Love lyrics used.


"Face the consequences, Odd"

Code Lyoko Fan-fiction

by Lycan180

Disclaimer: I do not own anthing but plot, my OCs and my story. CL is not. nor is Ludicris' "runaway love" song.

Note:

Memories are like _'This"_

Lyrics are like "**_this"_**

regular

and

_'thoughts'_

Chapter one: The memories don't fade

_**"Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold"**_

Roxas Foxx and Odd DellaRobia, two lovers, had just gotten the news. News that would change them completely.

"Odd, how are we gonna do this?" Roxas asked.

"Roxie, well figure it out. Lets gather the gang and see what they come up with, okay?" Roxas looked at him, her eyes tearing up a little. She nodded her head and wiped her eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Odd, I'm mostly scared..." She said with deep breath.

"Roxie, you have done it before, right? We can always abort if we need to..." Odd said with a sad look. Roxas shook her head no.

"I could never do that, Odd..." she says lowly. Odd looks at her.

"Roxie, If X.A.N.A. finds out, he can-" Odd says quickly.

"I know he can use it against me and you! Even worse the gang! Don't tell me this crap, DellaRobia!!" She yelled with tears running down her face. Odd backed up, and gulped.

"Roxas, we can't take care of a kid...I can't...I'm not ready for a kid, Roxas!!" Odd yelled. Roxas looked at him and looked down. Roxas sighed, wiping her eyes, and got up from his bed and walked out of the dorm. Ulrich stood, watching those two fight was h3ll, for she was insecure, and has attempted many things. Silently he stood and walked out, after her. Looking back at Odd one last time before leaving, he snarled and ran after the distressed girl.

**Courtyard**

Roxas was on the gangs favorite bench, tears running down her face, her body being racked hard from the tears she could not stop. 'Every fucking time, something happens to break us apart!!!!!! Why does kami hate us so???' She thought with a heavy heart

_**"So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen"  
**_

_"Roxx, you okay?" a boy, 16, asked a younger Roxas. She looks at him and nods. _

_" Xavier, I need to tell you something. And please don't be mad.." She asks. The boy, his black hair in a ponytail, looks at his 11 year old girlfriend. _

_"What? You okay, baby? What's up?" He asks with a small laugh. Roxas looks at him and hands him a paper. Xaiver then reads the paper, his face going pale. _

_**"Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big"  
**_

_"No." He says. Roxas looks at him. _

_"It's true. I'm pregnant. And only one it could be is-" She starts. Xavier then backs up, and runs out the room. Roxas watches him and shuts her gold eyes, a single tear at first, then more fall._

_**"The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid"  
**_

Roxas shakes her head. 'Damn it. I hate that memory.' She looks and sees Ulrich walked up to her and smiles sadly at her.

"I've been through it before,I'll make it. But i had Family then..." She says with her gold eyes on the ground.

"You have Family. Us." He says. She looks at him and smiles.

"Thank you, Ulrich." She says with her rare crystal-rimmed gold eyes look at him.

"What about Odd?" she says with a frown.

"I don't know, Rox. We will figure something, okay? Lets meet in Jer's room after you calm down, k?" Ulrich says with a caring smile. She nods her head. he pats her lowered head. " A'tta' girl, Roxx. You can sleep in my room tonight if you want, okay?" he says. She nods her head again and buries her head into her knees.

"Ulrich?" She says looking up. He looks over and smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell Odd to leave me alone, okay?"

"Alright, Roxy. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just afraid..."

"Of what?"

"Fear...of losing someone else." She says looking up. Ulrich looks at her and sits next to her, patting her back.

----

_**"Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion"  
**_

----

Odd sat at his computer. He was chatting with Jeremy.

CompskickAss: Odd, how long is she?

PurpleSpot: Idk! I cant have a kid!!!!!!!!!! I'm in School!!!!!!!!!!

CompskickAss: well, then you should have used protection at least.

PurpleSpot: I didn't even know until she told me!!!!!!!!! I Can't have a KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CompskickAss: Odd, calm down.

PurpleSpot: She wont abort it either!

CompskickAss: Duh, would u?

PurpleSpot: If XANA can use it against us, I would!

CompskickAss:Shush! and i know. thats why Kyyra moved to America.

PurpleSpot: but she can't! She has no original home except the Hermitage.

Another box popped up.

SamuraiAssKicker: Odd, you should have stayed with her. She's in my dorm. She said she does not want to see you, i bet she's lying about that, though.

PurpleSpot: ...idc, i cant have a kid.

SamuraiAssKicker: Odd, you should watch your mouth. She's upset that you said what you did.

PurpleSpot:...idc, g2h Ulrich.

Odd logs off and sighs. He shared a dorm with Roxas and was really testing her stability. But that was something she didn't have since she met him. And a detail she didn't know. She was a Lyokoian. She wasn't even fully Human. So how DID she conceive? Odd shakes his head and walks out of his room. "Dmn her..." he mumbles. Though, he never saw the form of a boy behind him.

"She already is, Boy.." He said, his Black hair falling over his eyes.

"Oh, Roxxie, you thought I would stay away, huh? And you got yourself another boyfriend. Good. Two birds with one stone." He says with a dark smile.

---

Roxas was in Ulrich's dorm. Aelita was sitting next to her, trying her best to comfort Roxas. She was calmed, but it did not stop the pain in her heart. She had a strong feeling this would happen, but she did have her closer-than-family friends. Excluding Odd of course, for she was in love with him, but now she saw it come to a head: He was just a crush that was blown out of proportion.

_**"Erica is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home"  
**_

_Roxas stood in the courtyard of Kadic Acadamy, watching everyone heavily. 'Xavier couldn't have followed me.' she thinks to herself. A hand grabs her shoulder firmly but gentle. Roxas freezes up and shakes her head. She bolts in an instant, running to some form of safety. The person who touched her was Odd Della-Robia. He stood looking after her. _

_"What, you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Ulrich asks as he walks forward. _

_"No. I just wanted to ask who she was, because I think I seen her before..."_

_"Odd. You have dated EVERY GIRL in this Dmn school! You have probably dated her! Well, excluding Yumi, Kyyra and Aelita." he says with a shrug. _

_"She flipped when I touched her shoulder!"_

_"Well, some people don't like contact very often."_

_"But...Ahg! Forget it!" he yells. Turning to the woods, he runs after the girl. 'Some girls! Sheesh!' he thinks. _

_Roxas was following her instincts to run. 'Please!! Kami-Sama, what did I do???'she asked herself. _

_Odd caught sight of her near a pine tree, deep in the woods. Her body was racking badly. He walked slower and looked at her shaking form. _

_"Hey, I am not gonna hurt you. I'm sorry if I scared you, miss." he says with a dumb expression._

_"Go away." she says with a sniffle. 'Why is she crying?' Odd wonders._

_"Hey, uh i think i know you. You have a name, Miss?"_

_"Foxx. Roxas Foxx." She says as she lifts her head. She was confused. 'Why is he even coming near me? The Foxx of Fire is too dangerous to be around.' She says in her head. Odd looks at her and frowns sadly. _

_"Why did you run? I cant hit a girl or even to stand near one without a smile. I'll walk you to your dorm if you want, Roxas." Odd says with a smile. She looks at the boy and smiles. _

_"Thank you." She says with a wipe of her eyes. _

_"I'm...ODD!" He yells. Roxas laughs and smiles. _

_"No one's odd. They're u..nique..."She says with a bite of her lip._

_"I am! Odd Della-robia, at your service, Miss Foxx." He says with a fake bow. He holds his hand out for her. She looks at him and stands. _

_"Thank you, Mister Della-robia." she says with a small smile._

_"Yeah, Thats what i wanted to see! Your positively beautiful when you smile, Roxi!" Odd exclaimed. She looked at him and smiled. _

_"Let's head back, okay?" he asked. She looks at him and nods. _

_"why'd you run, if I may ask?"_

_"I am sensitive to touch, so don't take me wrong. I can't help but act like that. It's basic...instinct..."She says with a frown. Odd looks at her. He smiles at her._

_"I do the same sometimes. Everyone has fears. Then you follow what your heart says, or your instincts. My friend, Aelita Stones knows that. She is shy, but has grown from a shy person." He says with a smile. Roxas looks at him and smiles. _

_**"Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say she's about to run away and never come back."  
**_

Roxas shakes away her memories. She sees Ulrich looking at her.

"Are you okay?" he asks with concern laced into his voice.

"Yea, I'm 'all-right, thanks." she says with a smile. Ulrich sees Jeremy and Yumi walking in, shutting the door behind them. Yumi sat next to Roxas and smiles sadly.

"Roxas, you are going to keep it, right?" She asks. Roxas looks at her in disbelief.

" Yumi, I would no matter what. It has it's own say. I am a sire, yes, but I do not control if it survives. Only God determines that." Yumi looked at her and nodded her head.

"I couldn't have said it better, Roxie." She says with a smile. Roxas sighs and looks out the window, watching the peaceful serenity of the forest. She walks out of the room and sees a boy walking ahead of her. Then her eyes really were caught on him. Raven black hair, and blood-red eyes are all she could see before she quickly passed out.


End file.
